Aviary cages are frequently used to house hens for egg production. Generally, the aviary cage includes nesting areas where the eggs are laid. The eggs are then carried from the nesting area to a collection area by an egg conveyor that is positioned adjacent the nesting area. Recently, the need to provide the hens with an area to walk around and peck and scratch has increased dramatically as more farms are producing “cage free” product. “Cage free” indicates that the hens are not confined within cages.
Unfortunately, along with the benefits of being cage free, providing open spaces for the hens also means that the hens are able to defecate in more areas. Hens may also die in the open spaces. Accordingly, it has become difficult to keep some aviaries clean of manure and deceased fowl. This has resulted in increased harmful ammonia contamination within some aviaries. It has also increased the requirements for manual cage cleaning. Some cages utilize belts to carry manure from the cage to a collection area. However, the belts are only capable of receiving manure that is disposed of in the general area of the belt. Because cage free aviaries frequently include vast amounts of open space, not all of the manure within the aviary and the aviary cage can be collected by the belt.
Additionally, the increased open space leads to the likelihood of some eggs being laid outside of the nesting area. These eggs remain unattended until an individual is able to enter the aviary or cage and remove the eggs. As such, many eggs are lost. Moreover, the eggs that are salvaged from the open spaces of the cage may have become contaminated with bacteria due to the length of time they remained in contact with manure. Such eggs may not be sold for human consumption, which results in lower income for the producer.